


Ever Had a Little Faith?

by ragnarok89



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bechdel Test Pass, Between Seasons/Series, Canon Era, Conversations, Developing Friendships, Drabble, During Canon, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Gen, Guilt, Inspired by Music, Internal Conflict, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, One Shot, Random Encounters, Recovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Short One Shot, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “I wish I could just say that we mustn’t blame ourselves.”
Relationships: Fragil Tormenta & Puli Angel
Kudos: 6





	Ever Had a Little Faith?

"Hey there, why the long face?"

Fragil blinked, lifting her head from her book to see Puli Angel leaning over her, a smile on her face. The Blue Rose Knight always seemed happy, but there was concern tinged in her features this time.

"Oh, Puli, I'm alright, I was just reading this book for my magic, why do you ask?" Fragil forced a small smile on her face, before looking down again, trying to get back to where she left off.

Puli moved and sat next to Fragil on the bench, and her smile was replaced with a concerned look. The way Puli saw it, nothing ever seemed to bother the unflappable Fragil Tormenta in all her icy, regal beauty.

"Why do I ask? After everything that's happened, with the elves, being under magical influence, is there anything you're wondering about?"

Fragil flushed a little, reminded of such an event after what had felt like a long while ago. It also felt like it was yesterday.

"Well, I-I'm reading this book of spells so that my snow magic can get stronger, so I won't fall prey to such monstrous magic again. For all of us. I was too weak to fight back the mana, and the elf took control of my magic, of me. I was speaking her words, not mine, and it's unforgivable."

Puli looked down at her hands, shame and guilt rising in her being. She too was bewitched by the spell, and the elf took her magic and used it for wickedness. It wasn't her fault, it wasn't anyone's fault, but she couldn't help but feel the gnawing guilt.

"I wish I could just say that we mustn't blame ourselves," Puli replied finally, after a long pause. "But it's not easy to smile after what's happened, even when I smile."

"You're right, it's easier said than done," Fragil agreed, closing the book, and setting it down next to her.

"But still, we have to try, Fragil. We have to, otherwise those who cast the spell, they win, and we can become stronger Magic Knights."

Puli turned to the Azure Deer Knight, and lent out her hand, this time with a smile that was gentle and genuine. "All we have to do is have a little faith; so, what do you say?"

Fragil paused, and she grinned, warm and rare, taking Puli's hand with hers. "Yes, I would like that very much. Thank you, Puli, this means a lot."

"You're welcome, it's the least I could do."

The bell sounded, and it was time to head back to their respective squads.

Puli and Fragil went their separate ways, smiling, knowing they would meet up again soon.


End file.
